


[translation] nicht mehr ganz so geheim; oder: Das Verlobungsarmband

by Vaysh



Series: Vaysh's Translations [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Secret Santa, Translation, Weihnachtswichteln
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Weihnachtswichteln in der Aurorenzentrale
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Vaysh's Translations [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[translation] nicht mehr ganz so geheim; oder: Das Verlobungsarmband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not so secret after all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752379) by [matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko). 



> **Author's Notes:** Liebe Darkravenwrote, ich liebe deine Prompts und wenn ich Zeit hätte, würde ich am liebsten alle schreiben. Aber ich musste mich für einen entscheiden, und da habe ich Weihnachtswichteln im Ministerium genommen. Ich hoffe, die Fic gefällt dir!  
> Und wie immer danke ich Eijuns und B. für ihre Unterstützung.
> 
>  **Translator's Notes:** Happy holidays, Matsinko! It's been a pleasure to translate this beautifully written Drarry Secret Santa holiday fic. Secret Santa is called "Wichteln" in German.  
> Thank you & Dankeschön an Gnarf aus dem Drarry-Discord fürs Betalesen. ♥

Es geschieht an einem sonnigen Tag im Dezember – also, sonnig für London, wenn ein paar winterliche Sonnenstrahlen sich mit Müh und Not durch die grau verhangene Düsternis kämpfen – und Harry stolpert rein zufällig mitten hinein.

Er hat gerade die Aurorenzentrale verlassen und ist auf dem Weg zu der winzigen Teeküche beim Aufenthaltsraum. Dort nimmt derzeit ein großer Weihnachtsbaum mindestens die Hälfte des Zimmers ein, und Harry hat noch mehr Schwierigkeiten als sonst, sich den Teekessel bei der Spüle zu angeln, als er seinen Namen hört. Die Stimme ist gedämpft, aber nicht wirklich leise.

Er hält inne, seine Hand schwebt über dem Griff. Gerade hat er sich entschieden, in den Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen und zu beenden, was immer da besprochen wird – schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass er mitbekommt, wie über ihn getratscht wird – aber da mischt sich eine zweite Stimme ein, die keinerlei Anstalten macht, leise zu sein, und bei dem, was folgt, rührt Harry sich keinen Zentimeter mehr vom Fleck.

„Mannomann, da ist aber wieder mal jemand schwer auf Harry fixiert“, kreischt kein Geringerer als Ron Weasley persönlich. 

„ _Fixiert_ finde ich ein bisschen übertrieben“, meldet sich wieder die erste Stimme, die Harry jetzt Dean zuordnen kann, nachdem der nicht mehr so tun muss, als ob leises Flüstern sein Ding wäre. „Es ist nur ein blödes Armband.“

Ron schnappt hörbar nach Luft. Harry kann sich genau vorstellen, wie er aussieht – wie ihm die Kinnlade runterfällt und er die Augen aufreißt. „Das ist doch kein blödes Armband, das ist ein _Verlobungs_ armband!“ 

„Na, wenn das Ding seine Verlobungspflichten genau so schlecht erfüllt wie die als Armband, dann gute Nacht.“ Dean klingt überhaupt nicht überzeugt von dem, was Ron in dem Armband sieht. „Es hat ja nicht mal einen Verschluss.“

„Mannomann", sagt Ron noch einmal.

„Es _braucht_ auch keinen Verschluss“, mischt sich eine dritte Person ein, die ihre Begeisterung hörbar kaum im Zaum halten kann.

Harry löst die Hand vom Griff des Teekessels.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?“, fragt Dean, und die Frage hat ihre Berechtigung. Harry ist ziemlich sicher, dass Lavender Brown schon bei _etlichen_ Gelegenheiten Hausverbot für die Aurorenteeküche bekommen hat. Allerdings überrascht es ihn nicht im mindesten, dass Lavender trotzdem hier ist. Sie hat einen Riecher für Klatsch und Tratsch, und die Aurorenzentrale ist _die_ Gerüchteküche des Ministeriums überhaupt. 

„Ach, sei doch still“, sagt sie, und ihre Absätze klackern über den Boden, als sie näherkommt, wahrscheinlich, um den Gesprächsgegenstand genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Harry kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie gnadenlos langweilig es beim Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst sein muss, wenn Lavender jeden zweiten Tag bei ihnen auftaucht.

Er drückt sein Ohr gegen die Tür der Teeküche, als wäre er zwölf und nicht achtundzwanzig.

Im Aufenthaltsraum ist es still, und Harry überlegt kurz, ob er verschwinden soll. Doch er brennt vor Neugier, seine Füße kleben praktisch am Boden fest. Außerdem hat er sich jetzt schon für Lauschen entschieden. _Es ist nur gerecht_ , denkt er, weil sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich gerade _sein_ geheimes Wichtelgeschenk anschauen, das, zu seiner Verteidigung, anscheinend überhaupt kein Geheimnis mehr ist.

„Ich habe keines mehr gesehen, seit meine Urgroßmutter Primrose gestorben ist.“ Lavender seufzt träumerisch. 

Dean brummt: „Es funktioniert nicht.“

„Kumpel!“, sagt Ron empört. „Es ist ein Verlobungsarmband!“ Er wiederholt das Wort, als ob er es nicht schon vor zwei Minuten gesagt hätte. Weder Dean, und auch Harry nicht, wenn er mal total ehrlich ist, hat den geringsten Schimmer, was _das_ bedeuten soll. 

„Ach, Thomas“, geht Lavender dazwischen und setzt schnell zu einer Erklärung an. In ihrer hohen Stimme schwingt viel zu viel Begeisterung mit für halb neun an einem Mittwochmorgen. „Das Armband braucht keinen Verschluss, weil es magisch ist. Wenn jemand um die Hand von jemandem anhält – und wenn diese Person den anderen auch heiraten will, entsteht am Armband ein Verschluss. Es heißt, das Armband sei unzerreißbar und würde für immer am Handgelenk bleiben, weil sich dadurch zwei Seelen verbinden!“ Wieder seufzt sie – laut und hörbar bewegt – und sagt noch: „Es ist schrecklich romantisch!”

Harrys Herz schlägt schneller. Er schluckt und versucht, sein Herz, das sich gerade in seiner Kehle ein Zuhause sucht, wieder an den richtigen Fleck zu bringen. Er schaut nach links und rechts den langen, dunklen Korridor hinunter. Drei Tage vor Weihnachten sind nur wenige Leute so früh am Tag im Ministerium. _Schön für sie_ , denkt Harry etwas säuerlich und doch dankbar, dass er weiter ungestört lauschen kann.

Lavenders Stimme wird eine Spur leiser, ein verschwörerisches Flüstern. „Aber wenn du es ablegst, kannst du es _nie_ wieder überstreifen. Manche Armbänder funktionieren nicht richtig und lassen sich nicht einmal mehr von nachfolgenden Besitzern tragen.“

Ron stöhnt auf.

„Warum sollte jemand Harry so was schenken?“, fragt Dean ganz vernünftig.

„Vielleicht hat Harry eine Freundin!“, bricht es aus Lavender heraus.

„Oder es gibt eine zweite Mary!“, sagt Ron, der beunruhigt klingt, und Harry schaudert es bei dem Gedanken. Mary war eine nette Frau von der Registrierungsbehörde, die nicht gerade originell, aber heimlich einen Liebestrank in Harrys Morgentee schmuggelte und damit fünf andere Zauberer und Hexen verzauberte (sie hatte mehrere Teebeutel mit dem Zeugs getränkt, für alle Fälle). Genau aus diesem Grund sind seither alle vorsichtig, wenn sich Angestellte aus anderen Abteilungen grundlos in der Teeküche der Auroren aufhalten.

Mary war leider gefeuert worden, aber wenigstens hatte sie Dracos Wutanfall überlebt, was im Nachhinein gesehen, nicht leicht gewesen sein konnte. Harry kann das aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen, als die Person, die einzig und allein dafür verantwortlich ist, dass letztes Weihnachten Dracos Lieblingstasse zu Bruch gegangen ist.

Lavender schnalzt mit der Zunge, und Harry kann es bildlich vor sich sehen, wie sie die Augen in Rons Richtung verdreht, was echt witzig ist angesichts, na ja, _ihrer_ Erfahrung mit Liebestränken. „Verlobungsarmbänder sind harmlos, ihr Blödmänner“, sagt sie sachlich. „Wenn Harry nicht interessiert ist, dann funktioniert der Zauber nicht mal. Es ist eine richtiggehende Verschwendung bei einem so seltenen Objekt.“

Dean summt nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Außer, wenn Harry wirklich eine Beziehung hat?“

Im Aufenthaltsraum wird es wieder völlig still, und Harry würde eine Galleone wetten, dass gerade alle Ron anschauen.

„Hat er _nicht_ “, sagt Ron, doch er klingt verunsichert. „Aber ihr wisst ja auch, wie Harry bei solchen Sachen ist ...“ Er hüstelt und erklärt dann: „Reserviert.“

Lavender lässt wieder einen ihrer langen, verträumten Seufzer vernehmen. „Liebe“, sagt sie und kichert.

Harry ist in Gedanken immer noch halb bei dem Verlobungsarmband, und sein Herz schlägt Purzelbäume, mit denen es bei der Olympiade antreten könnte. Er ist sich fast sicher, dass es nur einen einzigen Zauberer gibt, der solch ein traditionelles magisches Artefakt besitzen könnte. Allerdings ist er sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass eben jener Zauberer, als er ihn das letzte Mal fragte, absolut nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen wollte. Im Gegenteil, er war ziemlich hartnäckig, was die möglichen negativen Konsequenzen betraf, falls sie an die Öffentlichkeit gehen sollten.

Harry stört das überhaupt nicht, weil er bei diesen Dingen wirklich reserviert ist – wie Ron richtig bemerkt hat – aber er denkt auch, dass er nicht ewig sehnsüchtige Blicke auf Draco Malfoy werfen kann, ohne dass bald das halbe Ministerium etwas ahnt. Keine Ahnung, ob er sich wirklich so superdiskret verhält oder ob alle schlicht ignorieren, was sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielt. Vielleicht erweist sich auch ihr Verhalten während der Schulzeit – mit der dauernden Rivalität und allem – hier einmal als Vorteil.

Ein leises Hüsteln reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und als er sich nach dem Geräusch umdreht, steht eine sehr neugierig dreinblickende Hermine vor ihm. Ihre erhobenen Augenbrauen verschwinden fast unter ihrem schrägen Pony.

Harry hat nicht mal mitgekriegt, wie sie hereingekommen ist.

„Was machst du denn da?“, fragt sie. Ihr Blick gleitet an ihm herunter, als hätten sich die letzten zehn Minuten auf seinem Körper verewigt.

„Ähm“, sagt Harry. „Nichts.“

Offenbar klingt er nicht besonders überzeugend, denn sie drängt sich an ihm vorbei, öffnet die Tür und platzt mitten hinein, als Ron gerade eine kleine tannengrüne Schachtel zurück unter den Christbaum stellt.

Immerhin wirkt er bei dem Versuch, völlig unschuldig dreinzublicken, _noch weniger_ überzeugend als Harry.

„Ihr habt euch nicht im Ernst gerade die Geschenke angeschaut? Weihnachtswichteln ist doch geheim!“ Sie nimmt diese Haltung mit den verschränkten Armen und dem strengen Gesichtsausdruck ein, die quasi jeden dazu bringt, alles zu gestehen, was er oder sie geheim halten wollte.

„Eins ist runtergefallen“, gibt Ron tapfer zur Antwort, wobei er allerdings hin- und herschaut zwischen Hermine und Harry, der inzwischen an der Tür steht und die kleine, samtbezogene Schachtel beäugt.

Dean hebt die Schultern und fährt mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Der Teekessel erwacht zum Leben. Lavender grinst Harry hinter ihrem (geklauten) Kaffeebecher an und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

Niemand hier zeigt eine besondere Begabung zum Unschuldslamm.

Hermine kneift die Augen zusammen. „ _Ronald_ ...“, beginnt sie langsam.

„... hat überhaupt nichts getan!,“ sagt er trotzig. „Hier wirft man doch leicht was runter.“ Dabei deutet er mit den Händen auf den großen Baum, und Harry muss zugeben, dass er nicht unrecht hat. Die Person, die in der Aurorenteeküche den Weihnachtszauber gemacht hat, war wirklich nicht besonders praktisch veranlagt.

„Na gut“, sagt Hermine mit einem letzten argwöhnischen Blick auf Ron, dann öffnet sie ihre winzige Handtasche und holt eine ganze Vesperdose heraus – Ausdehnungszauber sind immer noch ihre Stärke. Sie stellt die Dose auf den hohen Holztisch, den jemand zwischen den Christbaum und die Küchenablage gequetscht hat. Jede Wette, dass der Tisch magisch verkleinert wurde, damit er in die Lücke passt. „Du hast dein Mittagessen vergessen.“

Und weil die Situation nicht noch absurder werden kann, als sie eh schon ist, spaziert als Nächstes niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy herein. Oder er will zumindest hereinspazieren, aber Harry steht noch immer in der Tür und versperrt ihm den Weg.

„Potter“, sagt er und schiebt Harry mit einer leichten, heimlichen Berührung zur Seite, damit er an ihm vorbeikommt.

Obwohl Dracos Hand ihn nur kurz gestreift hat, macht etwas in Harrys Brust einen Sprung. Sein Gesicht wird heiß wie bei einem verliebten Teenager. Man kann es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln – allein schon der Gedanke an Draco zusammen mit dem Wort _Verlobung_ lässt ihn überall warm und kribbelig werden. Was müssen seine Freunde und Freundinnen auch so verdammt neugierig sein. Er soll heute immerhin noch _arbeiten_.

Draco scheint das alles nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Irgendwie windet er sich durch die beengte Küche, die zurzeit eigentlich ein Weihnachts-Ausstellungsraum ist, nickt allen Anwesenden kurz zu _und_ gießt sich Tee mit dem heißen Wasser auf, das Dean für sich gemacht hat.

„Hey“, protestiert Dean. „Das war _mein_ Wasser.“

„Klar“, sagt Draco, „dein Wasser.“ Er trinkt betont langsam einen Schluck seines frisch aufgebrühten Tees. Harry hat keine Ahnung, wie er so etwas Heißes überhaupt trinken kann.

Dean kriegt vor Empörung kein verständliches Wort heraus.

„Hab ich ein Memo verpasst?", fragt Draco, der Dean gar nicht beachtet. „Kriegt man heute eine Gehaltserhöhung, wenn man schon um acht im Büro ist?“

„Äh“, sagt Harry. Er schaut hinüber zu Draco, der am Küchentresen an seinem Tee nippt, und Harrys Gesicht wird noch heißer. Graue Augen erwidern seinen Blick, und was immer Harry sagen wollte, ist weg, völlig vergessen. Stattdessen denkt er, _Draco sieht gut aus_ in seinem tadellos sitzenden Zaubergewand und der gestylten Frisur, so perfekt, dass Harry am liebsten mit beiden Händen die Haare zerwühlen würde.

Hermine räuspert sich, und hinter seiner Teetasse hebt Draco eine Augenbraue. Harry ist _so_ am Arsch.

„Kumpel, ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt Ron besorgt. „Du bist ganz ... rot.“

Und weil das Universum es _eindeutig_ auf ihn abgesehen hat, geschehen dann zwei Dinge auf einmal. Seamus – noch einer, der das Verbot der abteilungsübergreifenden Teeküchenbesuche ignoriert – kommt in dem Moment herein, als Lavender, die offenbar ganz vergessen hat, dass man in einem Gebäude nicht brüllen muss, lauthals kreischt: „Bei Merlins Bart, er ist _verliebt_! Harry ist verliebt!“

Seamus erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung.

Draco fällt fast die Teetasse aus der Hand.

„Du meine Güte“, sagt Hermine.

„Harry ist ... _was?_ ", fragt Seamus.

Der herzensgute Ron versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist, mit dem wahrscheinlich Schlimmsten, was er in diesem Moment von sich geben könnte. Zu seiner Verteidigung muss man sagen, dass er Freundinnen und Freunden immer sofort zur Seite springt. Nur an dem _Erst denken, dann handeln_ muss er noch arbeiten. Er sagt: „Also wirklich, ein Verlobungsarmband bedeutet doch nicht, dass Harry verliebt ist. Es bedeutet, dass jemand _in Harry_ verliebt ist.“

„Du meine Güte“, sagt Hermine noch einmal.

„ _Was_ für ein Armband?“, fragt Seamus.

Draco fällt die Tasse aus der Hand.

Lavender kichert.

„Ihr habt euch die Geschenke doch angeschaut“, sagt Hermine zähneknirschend. Sie kocht förmlich vor Wut.

„Wir haben es nur runtergestoßen! Aus Versehen!“, heult Ron.

„Oh nein, _nein_ “, fährt Dean dazwischen. „Wir anderen hatten _nichts_ damit zu tun“, sagt er, während er nebenbei Dracos Tasse mit einem _Reparo_ wieder zusammensetzt. Als sie wieder ganz ist, levitiert er sie zurück zu Draco.

„Dean, du Verräter!“

Dean zuckt mit den Schultern und gießt endlich auch in seine Tasse heißes Wasser. „Wo ist die Milch?“

„Harry kann nicht verliebt sein.“ Seamus lacht und prustet. „Seine letzte Beziehung war mit Ginny, und wir wissen ja alle, wie _das_ gelaufen ist.“

„Vielen Dank, Seamus“, sagt Harry. „Ich stehe übrigens direkt hier.“

„Du meine Güte”, sagt Hermine. Allmählich wird es ihr Lieblingsspruch, bemerkt Harry zerstreut.

Lavender lacht vergnügt. „Schütt ruhig dein Herz aus, Harry!“

„Ich ...“, setzt Harry an. „Äh.“ Er schaut hilflos hinüber zu Draco und wirft ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie sie sich aus _diesem_ Schlamassel herauslügen sollen. Denn Harry _ist_ verliebt. Er ist so verliebt, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürt. Er möchte es in die ganze Welt hinausschreien, auch dann, wenn Draco gar nicht sein geheimer Wichtel-Schenker sein sollte.

Doch Draco scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er lächelt Harry zu, und in seinen warmen grauen Augen liegt keine Spur von Nervosität. Er gibt sich gefasst wie immer, und angesichts seiner unerschütterlichen und beruhigenden Art entspannt sich auch Harry. Er lächelt zurück und genießt das angenehme Prickeln auf seiner Haut.

„Eigentlich ...“, beginnt Draco.

„Verflixt, und was, wenn es Olga aus dem Archiv ist?“, unterbricht Seamus ihn. „Als ich das letzte Mal da unten war, hat sie sich nach Harry erkundigt.“

„Ich denke, ihr solltet einfach mal ...“ Hermine will etwas sagen, aber Ron stöhnt so laut auf, dass der Rest ihres Satzes in seiner Bestürzung untergeht.

„Nicht Olga aus dem Archiv!“, brüllt er. „Harry hat einen besseren Geschmack.“

„Danke, Kumpel“, sagt Harry mit schwacher Stimme und blickt hinüber zu Draco. Der ist sichtlich amüsiert und gießt sich mit einem privaten Lächeln Tee nach.

 _Ah_ , denkt Harry. _Er wollte gerade ..._

„Olga aus dem Archiv ist muggelstämmig“, konstatiert Dean. „Sie wird nicht wissen, was ein Verlobungsarmband ist. Ich hab's auch nicht gewusst.“

„Ich weiß es“, sagt Hermine und verschränkt die Arme.

„Nichts für ungut, 'Mine“, sagt Ron, der inzwischen den Schock über Olga aus dem Archiv als Harrys besserer Hälfte überwunden hat, „aber du weißt sehr viel mehr als ... praktisch jeder.“

Seamus lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, er sieht verwirrt aus. „Was ist ein Verlobungsarmband?“

Draco schüttelt den Kopf, er ist, wie Harry bemerkt, immer noch amüsiert, nippt an seinem Tee und beobachtet alles mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen. Harry muss so grinsen, dass ihm der Kiefer weh tut, weil es ihn glücklich macht, wenn Draco sich offen über etwas freut, das vielleicht dazu führen wird, dass ihre geheime Beziehung ... nicht mehr ganz so geheim ist.

Als Draco hochschaut und Harrys Blick trifft, lässt er in seiner für gewöhnlich ruhigen und gefassten Miene eine liebevolle Zuneigung durchschimmern. _Von mir aus_ , formt er lautlos über seiner Tasse, und Harry lacht auf – er kann es nicht zurückhalten, das Lachen bricht voll und frei aus ihm heraus. Einen Augenblick lang existiert nur das Hier und Jetzt – _sie beide_ – und der Klatsch im Hintergrund verebbt.

Alle diskutieren wild durcheinander, ob vielleicht Vivianne, eine der Eingreifhexen aus Seamus' Team, das Objekt von Potters romantischen Gefühlen sein könnte. Alle außer Hermine. Sie schaut ihn mit einem weichen, verständnisvollen Blick an, und in diesem Moment wird Harry klar, dass sie längst Bescheid weiß. Sie hat dieses Jahr das Weihnachtswichteln als eine neue Adventsaktivität zur Stärkung des Zusammenhalts im Team vorgeschlagen, und jetzt fragt sich Harry, ob sie den Vorschlag mit gewissen Hintergedanken gemacht hat.

„Ich hab mal gesehen, wie Vivianne einen Typen so lange mit dem Sardinen-Spuckzauber bearbeitet hat, bis der in Tränen ausgebrochen ist“, ist das Erste, was Harry bewusst hört, als er sich wieder der Unterhaltung zuwendet.

Seamus schaudert.

„Vielleicht steht Harry auf böse Mädchen“, sagt Lavender und kichert schon wieder.

„Ähm“, sagt Harry, weil ihm absolut nichts Passenderes einfällt, das er in dieser Situation sagen könnte. „Hört mal, Leute ...“

„Harry würde _niemals_ ...“, setzt Ron an, immer bereit, Harrys Ehre zu verteidigen.

Das ist der Moment, wenn Draco spricht.

„Ich bin es“, sagt er und bringt damit die Unterhaltung von einer Sekunde auf die andere zum Erliegen. Rons Kinnlade klappt wie in einem Comic nach unten, vor Schock kann er seinen Satz nicht mal zu Ende bringen.

„Ich bin es“, sagt Draco noch einmal. „ _Ich_ bin in Harry verliebt.“

„Was?“, sagt Seamus leise. „Aber du ...“

Harry spürt, wie eine zweite Glückswelle über ihm zusammenschlägt und er braucht einen Stuhl, um sich hinzusetzen. Im Moment kann er nicht genau sagen, ob ihn nicht jemand mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch belegt hat.

„O Mann.“ Hermines Stimme ist dünn und zittrig. „ _Endlich._ ”

Ron dreht sich zu ihr um, und sein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände.

„Halt kurz meinen Tee, Thomas“, sagt Draco freundlich. „Ich muss ein Geschenk schon vor Weihnachten dem Empfänger übergeben. Dafür kann ich mich ja wohl bei euch allen bedanken.“ Er seufzt und drückt Dean seine Tasse in die Hände, wobei etwas Tee auf seinen dunkelroten Aurorenmantel schwappt.

Draco schiebt sich zwischen Lavender und dem Tisch zum Weihnachtsbaum, holt die kleine grüne Schachtel und geht zu Harry. Er packt sie langsam aus – zuerst das Geschenkband, dann die kleine Klammer – und Harry beobachtet gebannt, wie diese langen Finger geschickt das Geschenkpapier entfernen.

Endlich findet Ron auch wieder Worte. „Verflixt“, brummt er.

Hermine wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen.

Das Armband ist wunderschön, mit kunstvoll eingeflochtenen Details aus poliertem Gold.

Der Verschluss schließt sich an Harrys Handgelenk. Erst glänzt er noch hell, dann passt er sich in das Armband ein und schimmert nur noch leicht.

Harry schaut hoch in diese warmen grauen Augen, und es verschlägt ihm den Atem. „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja“, sagt Draco, „ja, Harry, das bin ich.“ Und er beugt sich vor und küsst Harry.

Das alles geschieht an einem sonnigen Tag im Dezember. Aber alles in allem ist es wirklich Harrys Lieblingstag.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco und Hermine hatten sich natürlich abgesprochen.


End file.
